


Festival of Speed

by Callmyname



Series: Burning [6]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Criminal back story, Fast Cars, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inconsistent episodes, M/M, Scenes from Tenet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Neil gets to experience fast cars. This is a slightly less canon version of Neil - and the Protagonist. What is he up to??Or is it? That crazy look he has hidden away. Works straight into movie scenes.Ahhh and play on words? Think there may be some recreational drug abuse.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Burning [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160255
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am insanely tired. Feel that the bits in my las fic where Neil is in england really needed to be in another fic, but also getting a different take on this version of Neil from Burning building etc.
> 
> Actually, this suddenly fits straight into scenes from the movie itself.

Stop preening, Neil. Yes, you look absolutely fantastic, but you need to wear that suit like a second skin. Come here.

Marshal gave it a tug, loosening the tie, and giving it that disheveled look of someone just not taking his extremely expensive suit seriously.

He handed him a pair of sunglasses   
_ they will be necessary! It's bright out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is as tired as I feel. Seems he may have been having a bit of a "Good Time" in his previous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a long (boring) version of what Neil was up to getting him so tired in previous fic.
> 
> Am going to rewrite this as different version, as I want to sex this up, and.. 
> 
> I feel a vague hankering to write a criminal mastermind version of Neil. Sneaking round the 1% yeah. Look back if that appeals. May get messy and slightly deranged,. Let's see if we can corrupt Marshal?

I ache. All that walking - that was not so bad. It had Africa. But the unaccustomed bending, raking and cutting in the cold and damp! Not so good. . Working on a farm as fix-it, one thing. But that's not what I did today. Well at least it would give me a valid excuse to jump ship. 

Thanks hands-free and Alexa. 

"Call Marshal" .

"Hi, it's me. I am in the Rose and Crown, it's 7:30 and I was wondering if you could join me. Rather in need of a massage and some TLC. 

\------  
Half an hour later, and I am relaxing into a warm bath. Marshal is doing his usual genie in a bottle appearance. Clearly this must be a major job though, judging by the amount of kit he appears with. 

I can hear him banging and crashing as he brings stuff in. There had been a suspicious sound of a very tasty motor pulling up shortly before his knock. If that was him? Sounded like a Morgan. So cool! Festival of Speed down the road, it can't be a coincidence. 

I took a deep breathe of the steam saturating the room. It smelt of mint and other things I could not quite identify. 

-Okay? " Marshal had appeared with a lotion of some sort, and was applying it to my shoulders. And started kneading them. Ugggh. Now I need to stop myself from just melting into the bathwater. Its only surface tension holding me together.

\-----

I could feel other parts stirring under the waters. Marshal was moving his hands down. Bathing my body. He had stripped himself down to a pair of boxers, and even they had got splashed, clung to his shape, and showed every movement - I could see he was glad to be here. Oh what effect this was having. 

"Come here" he growled. I was dragged into his embrace and the softest towel wrapped around me, drying my hair - rubbing my body, massaging those shoulders - arms down and ooh. I gasped. 

...  
He flipped me back onto the bed. Again remarkably high quality for such a rough looking place in the midst of nowhere. Clearly used to catering to the bracket Marshal was promoting me into. Here we go. A perfect end to a hard days labour. I try not to scream with pleasure, and indeed my emotions getting the better of me. 

.....

And Marshal had surprised him yet again with a platter of delicious food. Must have got it whilst he was soaking those aches away.

" I wont come next time - you are now run out of slots. "

" really? Won't come... can't I do something about that. Marshal tagged his fingers at him. "Ah but you wanted to be in on this job. Come on, I knew it. " Neil looked quizzically at him. "No? Not sure... you bring me all these magnificent cover outfits, set me up as your infiltrator into their beautiful lifestyle? Surely you have a plan to go with all of that?" Marshal laughed. " I just suppose I might. Though some of the records appear to be strangely missing this time. Seems we might have covered up on your more dodgy activities, you naughty darling. So. You want to go to sleep, now? 

Nah, I'm good. Anyway. The target we are recruiting? she is still there, though I have not met her. I guess you knew all that. So, I had a work trial today, which ended up with me doing picking and packing. But they are taking me on mainly as a technician, as we expected. I think today's 's labour was mostly a bit of a test to see if I was too soft for them. Also, wanted to see how well I got on with the mixed bag of nationalities. 

She works nights - at least this week. At least two people know I claim I went to school with her. They are (assuming they want me back) putting me in one of their caravans tomorrow. Though I don't see why you cannot keep this room for the foreseeable? Assuming you are staying for a bit. So...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Good Time to get a flavour of this slightly deranged, off-canon version of Neil. It's an excellent RP film anyway. Maybe I will shove that in the DVD.


	3. Wow!

-Wow, seriously. I get to drive these cars?

-And a different one every day. Yes, Neil. Trust me on this it's really important you can handle this, and I cannot imagine a better opportunity for you to learn.

-You are going to ace it, anyway. I don't quite know how, but you are one special young man.

\- uhhh. It's not actually my first time racing, actually. I did drag racing, bumper derby and oh yes, played Tease on the North Circular.

" oh yes. And you are so so sure I am having a "Good Time?" I learnt to boost the odd car - started around the estate for a laugh. But sometimes it was a flash car. I did do the odd job as f get-away driver - though I was wary of going down that career path. Statistically speaking? The number of jobs that went wrong? Just too high. 

Did teach me how to pick locks, though. Burglaries? They always struck me as safer, as you can case a joint carefully, and only choose somewhere that seemed a good risk versus the payoff.

Neil looked up at Marshal.  
"Huh, surprised you!? Surely that's not possible, darling. "

Marshal smirked back at him. " that's for you to find out, darling".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet out of the car scenes in the movie , from Neil's point of view, as he discovered what a perfect fit he is for this his final job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I will write some more of this.

They are joining!

Woo hoo. Now I know why Marshal pushed me into all those crazy get-away jobs. Cars are coming at us backwards, and forwards. I am flooring it, making split second decisions as to how to control the car. My trusty gloves giving me that tiny edge of control on the steering wheel. 

Noooo brain don't think of other things to do with gloves right now. One split second of distraction could kill me - him - some innocent bystander. 

A car hits us, ricochets off the wing-mirror. Inverted, the crack is no more. Spins round parallels us. It's Sator - Kat. He is threatening her. 

Ooo. No. Marshal has handed it over. And 'Kat has been left in the car. I draw parallel. The speed and concentration is astonishing. Kat has managed to open the doors with her legs. Those legs that tower her above lesser mortals. Marshal dives across, and somehow we both pull up in time before we all hit.

The inevitable shoot-out. I love it. Just like the old days, except I am on the good side this time. Maybe he did know my full background. Because everywhere we go, my skills fit like the code to a safe. Turn this way for that many clicks - driving skills. That way - Estonian. This way - lock picking . That way infiltration and surveillance. This way - fucking hard in a moment of perfection, using that glove, those kisses, that feeling of release.


	5. Pick-pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a bit out of time sequence. Just amusing myself.

So, I have got the suit. 

Or at least, maybe.. I looked at the wallet in my hand. Credit cards - cash card - diners card - driving licence - pilots licence : this guy is remarkably cool. Pick-pocketing him was easy. The note was a bit worrying, but I was not backing out of this. 

But yeah, a dry cleaning receipt. Old and battered, wedged under the lining like someone forgot it. There's a telephone number too. And a restaurant booking. 

"Hi. I completely forgot - was asked to pick up a suit for a friend of mine before I went away, have you still got it? It's 14 February yeah. "

There was a bit of a laugh at the date. " Hang on sir.  
Oh yes, well it's a bit of a special suit, isn't it sir. No we hung onto it for you. Did the repair and alterations no problem as per the measurements. 

We are open till 8pm tonight - late night on Thursdays for our special clients. The seamstress will be available if you need any finishing touches. 

\------

The shop was indeed still open. The suit fitted him perfectly, almost too perfectly. There was something very peculiar going on.

"Looks good on you" . 

I spun round - thought about running. But he had me bang to rights. God he was gorgeous in his own deliciously cut suit. 

"Oh don't worry. You were set up. 

Just call it a gift from an admirer. He smiled broadly at me. " come for a walk with me". He laced his arm through mine, and took my hand with a firm grip. I could feel the power in his fingers, pressing on a pressure point. 

He gave me a kiss to the cheek.

"So, Neil. Here we are" . We stopped outside a large set of gates. " now, get us in, please. I will keep an eye out for you whilst I take out the cameras. 

He handed me a very, very effective looking set of lock-picks. " we have ten minutes before the security sweep. The dog had an ..unfortunate accident this morning. Oh nothing fatal, just a trip to the vets. One worried owner - and out unexpectedly. ". 

Wow. Bloody hell. Sure enough, I got us in. We strolled up the drive like we had the right to be there.

"Round the back - that's the target. " he pointed at the car. Okay. Out he came with the perfect car jacking kit. Handed me gloves. A screwdriver, and new number plates. 

There was a gentle popping noise behind me as I worked. Good grief. It seems he has just taken out the security guard. And here we go.

The car starts and runs beautifully. New plates swapped easily. Here we go. I always wanted to drive one of these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Neil pick-pocketing the Protagonist. Then suddenly finding himself boosting a car with him. Wait, what? My oh oh my, hardly anyone out there reading this, as I said it just amused me. .


End file.
